monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlanta 2002
Atlanta 2002 was the third event of the 2002 Monster Jam season and was held at the Georgia Dome in Atlanta. This event would mark the first out of three events this season not including Dennis Anderson driving Grave Digger, instead it would be Pablo Huffaker debuting Grave Digger 16. This event also marked the return of Brian Barthel behind the wheel of Wolverine after an injury in 2001, the only appearance of Mark Taylor and final televised appearance of Mountaineer. Field of Trucks Mark Taylor- Mountaineer Norman Miller- Blacksmith Jim Jack- Reptoid Jim Koehler- Avenger Neil Elliott- High Roller Brian Barthel- Wolverine Jeff Patterson- Little Tiger John Seasock- Sudden Impact Tom Meents- Team Meents Pablo Huffaker- Grave Digger Round 1 Racing Team Meents vs. Mountaineer It would be no sweat as Tom would easily get the win over the Ford. Winner- Team Meents Wolverine vs. Avenger The usually fast Wolverine was a bit slower perhaps due to Barthel's return to the seat and this would give Avenger a win. Winner- Avenger Sudden Impact vs. Blacksmith Blacksmith maintained an easy advantage and took over the win from Sudden Impact. Winner- Blacksmith Reptoid vs. High Roller In a surprising victory High Roller got an easy win over the favorite Reptoid. Winner- High Roller Grave Digger vs. Little Tiger Surprisingly showing no big bugs in this pass the brand new Digger was able to outclass Little Tiger for the win. Winner- Grave Digger Round 2 Racing Little Tiger vs. Team Meents Fast loser Jeff Patterson would not be able to redeem himself as Tom Meents was dialed in and Little Tiger would suffer transmission issues. Winner- Team Meents Avenger vs. Blacksmith In an exciting photo finish run it would be Blacksmith squeezing by Avenger for the win. Winner- Blacksmith Grave Digger vs. High Roller Another close race, this one a bit easier to determine as Grave Digger won by about less than half a truck. Winner- Grave Digger Semi Finals Racing Team Meents vs. High Roller The first of two team mates semi finals matches and Tom Meents would take another big win over his protege. Winner- Team Meents Grave Digger vs. Blacksmith The second team mate match up a five second penalty would end Norm's racing night. Winner- Grave Digger Finals Racing Grave Digger vs. Team Meents The race was close at the start, but Tom got on two wheels and despite saving the truck it would cost him another win. Winner- Grave Digger Freestyle Mountaineer The truck struggled on the track as it crawled over one van stack and then didn't have enough power to get over the second stack. Score- 6+2+3= 11 High Roller Elliott came out with much more gusto attacking the cars and vans with solid air and filled the clock. Score- 7+7+6= 20 Little Tiger A huge sky wheelie launch would kick off the run for Little Tiger, looking for redemption from racing. Patterson stomped around the track with solid air and more sky wheelies to end an impressive run. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Reptoid Jim Jack came out with solid momentum, but could not match the ferocity of Little Tiger. He would take a chunk out of the van though and dragged it along. Score- 8+7+8= 23 Sudden Impact Seasock had a solid run including some impressive sky wheelies over the cars and van stacks but lacked the momentum of Little Tiger. Score- 8+7+6= 21 Blacksmith Norm Miller kicked off the run with some good leaps over the vans, a nice bicycle save, an impressive one wheel save over the van stack ending a spectacular run. Score- 8+9+10= 27 Wolverine Barthel's first run back in the seat the run was expected as reserved with a few solid hits, but a locked wheel would cut his run short. Avenger Koehler carried a lot of momentum, combos over the vans and massive sky wheelies including losing the tailgate and a huge past vertical wheelie on the vans and a spectacular save. Score- 8+9+10= 27 Grave Digger Huffaker began with big air and even a cross thread over the cars but the truck got stuck on the vans and shut down ending the run disappointingly early. Score- 4+5+7= 16 Team Meents Tom Meents looking for revenge and his first win since Minneapolis he came out with massive air over the cars and large leaps over the vans, as well as cross threads and even a bit of tinsel getting wrapped around the axle. A bad bounce ended up Tom hitting the wall protection dumpsters, however Tom continued on finishing with donuts on the concrete section of the floor. Score- 10+9+10= 29 Damage Report Mountaineer- Engine damage Little Tiger- Transmission issues (fixed before freestyle) Wolverine- Broken rear steering Blacksmith- Broken rear steering Avenger- Body damage (tailgate) Grave Digger- Electrical issues Category:Events Category:2002 events